Charles Xavier
Dr. Charles Xavier 'is a powerful mutant with the power of telepathy. He is a longtime advocate for mutants and is the founder and headmaster of the 'Xavier School for the Gifted and is the leader of the X-Men. ''' Description Appearance Charles is an older man, with short, graying brown hair and dark eyes. He is often casual and dresses in a sort of professional attire, though his clothes are clearly somewhat old and weathered. He often wears a number of bracelets and a scarf. He also, obviously, travels in a custom wheelchair built for him by Beast. The chair offers a variety of special functions, though it appears a little janky. Personality Charles is calm and kind, with a warm, caring, and generous personality. He is an optimist, and believes that peace and love are stronger than fear or hatred. He sees the best in everybody and deeply cares for every single person under his care. He is passionate about helping the mutants under his care discover their true selves. He acts as a guide, a mentor, a teacher, and father figure for his students. He believes in them, and can see their full potential--even if they cannot. Having studied with some of the greatest minds in the world, he is a moral and philosophical man. He sees nobody as beyond redemption and is always willing to give even his enemies a second, third, and even fourth chance. He has a very strong moral compass, doing what he considers to be the greater good. He does not use his abilities unethically, and he dreams of a world in which mutants and humans can live in peace, side by side, and thus prefers nonviolent solutions. He recognizes that sometimes difficult actions must be taken in order to reach that peace. Biography Background Early Life Charles was born the son of wealthy surgeon Dr. Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon in 1960. He had a twin sister, who did not survive the birth, nor did his mother. He had a distant and polite relationship with his father, who remarried to Marjorie Marko when Charles was seven years old. He also gained a step brother in '''Cain Marko, who was younger than Charles but much bigger and a lot meaner. Charles was always a quiet, polite, studious boy with few friends. He was the frequent target of bullying by Cain and his lackies. When he was nine, Charles' mutation manifested and he began to hear voices in his head. He believed he was schizophrenic for the next year, until he figured out that the voices were, in fact, the thoughts of others. Given that this was before the Kansas City Incident, Charles did not know exactly what he was or why he could do the things he could do and devoted himself to studying human genetics and the process of mutation. Traveling the World Charles graduated high school at 14 years old, and attended Oxford University, using his telepathic abilities to study even while asleep or doing other things. He graduated with two doctorates at 20 years old. At this point, he took time to travel the world, studying with monks in Tibet, working on riverboats in India, hiking through the Alps, attending pagan rituals in Scandinavia. He learned all he could about the world, its people, and its mythologies. In 1987, he returned home to Salem to attend his father's funeral. During his time there, he discovered Cain's involvement in a weapon trafficking and drug smuggling ring through the use of his telepathy. He managed to get his brother caught, at which point Marjorie wrote Cain out of the family. Charles maintained contact with his step mother until her passing in 1993. Oxford & Excalibur In 1989, Xavier was appointed a teaching position at Oxford, where he would discreetly meet with some mutants who lived in the area. It was during this year that he began to understand the growing phenomena of mutants. During his time teaching, he met Moira MacTaggert, a beautiful science professor. The two hit it off, becoming friends, then partners in studying the mutant phenomena. She became the first person he ever told about his mutant power and, subsequently, they fell in love and finally married in 1993. That year, the pair left Oxford to start a research clinic in London that they called the Excalibur Genetics Clinic. On July 15th, 1994, a mutant exploded in Kansas City, Missouri; the incident killed dozens of people and left three city blocks a smoking rubble. In what was largely considered the most devastating event that occurred in the United States up to that point. By the time he returned to London, the term Mutant was being used to describe this new breed of human and things were already looking bad. 1995 brought in Charles' first real patient at the clinic; a young mutant named Erik Lensherr. He found Erik after he had been arrested for vandalism and the pair soon began to bond. Xavier mentored young Erik, teaching him how to control and master his formidable ability. Before long, they were talking for hours, debating philosophy and the future of mutantkind. Xavier grew to see Erik as a son. In 1996, Charles and Moira adopted Rahne Sinclair and, in 1998, Xavier and Moira had a son named Kevin. While he loved the children deeply, he was often distracted by his work, something would only get worse as time went on. Birth of the X-Men By 1999, Xavier had gathered a small group of mutants and, in a response to the UK's draconian mutant policies, launched a raid on a mutant holding facility, aided by his mutant patients. In the wake of this success, the group decided to do it on a larger scale. They traveled to America and used Xavier's childhood home as their headquarters. By early 2000, the X-Men were born. The X-Men spent time traveling the country, fighting against DUP control and rescuing mutants who needed it and bringing them back to the Xavier Manor. With time, their resources grew, as did their numbers. Despite the occasional squabble, Xavier and Erik--who were going by Professor X and Magneto by then, respectively--were the heart and soul of the team In 2005, Kevin Xavier passed away, which was the last straw between Charles and Moira, who divorced in early 2006. Moira left and Rahne went with her. Xavier soon lost himself in the X-Men and his work, and things started going downhill. Schism & the End of the X-Men By 2007, tensions were rising between Xavier and Magneto and, by extension, the rest of the team. MacTaggert divorcing Charles and leaving the mansion to return to Scotland only further started to divide the team. On the night of August 3, 2009, the team was responding to a notification from Cerebro that led them to Rochester, New York. However, it had been a trap. The DUP staged a brutal ambush assault, using both the newly created Sentinel Drones and soldiers armed with potent anti-mutant tactical weaponry. The fight resulted in the deaths of a number of the X-Men's number. Magneto, in a rage, slaughtered every last DUP member in the area. Xavier confronted Magneto about that, and Magneto insisted that the Dream--the idea of mutant-human peace that had driven the team for a decade--was dead. There would be no peace, the humans had proved it that night. Magneto declared he would leave the team and a number of the X-Men defected and decided to go with him. Desperate, Xavier tried to convince them to stay, which led to a battle between the two factions. Magneto brought down the warehouse and escaped with his people. While he thought Xavier had died, he had in fact survived, though he was now crippled from the waste down. In the wake of this, everybody but Beast left Charles and the team itself died. Xavier School for the Gifted His body broken and his dream dead, Xavier and Beast lived a solitary, dreary life in his estate as the world crumbled around him. Charles despaired, wasting away and tended to by Beast. In 2011, Charles had a dream about making a place for young mutants to find somewhere safe to live and understand their powers. Like Excalibur back in London, but better. A school, a sanctuary. He planned, and with Beats, they expanded the grounds and converted the estate into a boarding school. He spent the next few years recruiting former X-Men Banshee, Darwin, Longshot, and Storm as teachers. By 2015, the school was ready to open and they began recruiting students. For that first year, the term started with six students--Scott Summers, Bobby Drake, Jean-Paul Baubier, Warren Worthington III, Piotr Rasputin, and Jubilation Lee--and the rest is history. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1 - ''"Children of the Atom"'' * Chapter 2 - ''"The Xavier School for the Gifted"'' * Chapter 3 - ''"Bad Weather"'' * Chapter 4 - ''"Night of the Wolverine"'' * Chapter 5 - ''"Where Walks the Juggernaut"'' * Chapter 6 - ''"With Friends Like These..."'' * Chapter 7 -''' "The Con Man" * 'Chapter 8 -' "Prime Time" Relationships Hank McCoy Out of all of the original X-Men, Hank was the only one who stood by his side after the team fell apart. The Beast has always been by his side, has always been eager to help him, and has always been a voice of reason to keep Charles grounded. He does not know where he would be in his life without Hank, and he does not want to find out. There are few people that Charles trusts more, or even as much, as he does the Beast. Jean Grey Jean Grey is something of a peculiar situation. From the start, he took a special interest in her. He recognized the power she held, the potential to do great good in the world....or great harm. However, he quickly began to see the immense goodness in her heart, the warmness and generosity with which she treats others. They have bonded very quickly, and whether he realizes it or not, has grown to care for Jean like a daughter. It is almost like a chance to make right his mistake with Magneto; to do things right this time. He knows that the future of mutantkind will be guided by Jean Grey and he feels confident that with guidance and love, she will lead it into the light. Logan Despite having tried to assassinate him, Magneto sees great potential and goodness in Logan. He recognizes him for what he is--a scared young man who turned to mercenary work because he thought he had no other options. He has taken a special interest in the young man, promising to help him with his memory in exchange for Logan attending the school and helping the X-Men. Magneto His relationship with Magneto is complicated. He is at once his family and his worst enemy. His greatest triumph and his worst failure. He represents everything that Xavier has done wrong, the one who ripped the X-Men apart and crippled him. But despite this, Charles still loves him. He wishes he could try again, that he could bring Magneto back from the darkness that has consumed him. He is Charles' reminder of what happens should he fail again. Moira MacTaggert Charles loves Moira even now. He regrets losing her. He feels the deep loss and emptiness that came from losing her every day. Despite the distance and tension that grew between them, she was and still is his great love. He know he irreparably broke their relationship and he wishes more than anything that he could convince her to come back. Despite this, she still seems to feel extremely antagonistic toward him. Nick Fury Colonel Nick Fury, now the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., is a longtime ally of Xavier's. They have known each other for many years, covertly assisting the other in a mutually beneficial arrangement. In fact, many of Charles' first X-Men were found thanks to Fury tipping him off. It is currently unknown how or why this arrangement first came about. The pair seem to harbor a deep mutual respect and trust for one another, something forged over thirty years of working with each other. Rahne Sinclair Rahne is his adoptive daughter, and he has loved her like his own from day one. After taking her in as a feral child running from those who would do her harm because of her mutation, Charles has spent countless nights with her, trying to help her control her gift and integrate her into society. They were very close until the time around the divorce. She sided with her mother and their relationship has been strained ever since; he hasn't called him "dad" in more than 10 years. Despite this, Charles is extremely proud and still loves her unconditionally. He hopes to repair their relationship, but wishes to do so on her terms instead of forcing anything. Scott Summers Scott is the first recruit for the new Xavier School for the Gifted. He has watched Scott grow with pride, and he could not be more proud of the young man as he begins to step into his role as field captain of the X-Men. He has seen the potential in the boy from the day they met, and he feels like a proud poppa as Scott is beginning to grow into the man Charles knows he was always meant to be. Character Information Notable Items * '''Custom Wheelchair * Xavier Estate Abilities * Combat Training * Engineering * Genetics * Genius Intelligence * Medical Science * Neuroscience * Philosophy Mutant Powers Telepathy Charles is said to possess the most powerful brain on Earth, and according to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the DUP, is the most powerful telepath in existence, possessing vast psychic power. He is capable of reading minds out to between 300 and 500 miles, though he can increase this greatly with extreme effort. When using Cerebro, the range is in the thousands of miles. He can use his telepathy for many things, including creating mental illusions, providing telepathic cloakjing, creating a Mind Blast, and others. Domination Xavier is also capable of completely controlling the minds of others, including giving them amnesia, tailoring or deleting memories, controlling them like puppets, seeing through their eyes, altering their personalities, and even transfer the minds of others into different bodies. While he is capable of these things, he does not use his power for these purposes, and never for gain or selfish reasons. Trivia * Xavier's Mutant name, Professor X, ''comes from the nickname that Magneto used to give him when they first started working together. * His favorite book is T.H. White's ''The Once and Future King. * Lover of old music, especially old jazz, classic rock, and ska. * His favorite tea is Japanese Green Tea. * His net worth is approximately $3.5 billion dollars. * Is the sole owner of "Marko Syrup Company".